


King and Queen

by AutumnJolene



Category: Munto (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Older, Romance, Sexual, Suggestive, king munto, queen yumemi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/pseuds/AutumnJolene
Summary: Moments between the beloved king and queen, Munto and Yumemi.*Mostly romantic, but possible sexual themes.*





	1. Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Highly suggestive.   
> There may or may not be more chapters. It'll be a pretty sporadic update.

Yumemi smiled, unsurprised, that her husband remained in the study. Slaving over stacks of paper even late into the night. Ever diligent. 

His brow furrowed as his lips moved silently to the words he read. His hands spinning the pen in his hand at his frustration. Some of the wording must have been off. 

She continued to watch him, the candlelight setting alight his fiery hair and chiseled features. How much he had grown since they first met. How much she had grown…

Munto’s cheeks were whiskered with a dusty red that never failed to give her chills. His stature hadn’t changed much from their teenage years, but his body had only grown stronger. Muscle covered him, filling out every shirt to the last millimeter. Sculpted from raw power, her husband became feared and respected by the other nations, something they hadn’t done in the past. Something he had worked hard to earn. 

But unlike them, Yumemi knew the gentleness of those hands. Their calloused pads had only lovingly touched her. Pleasured her. 

She bit her lip. 

Munto always looked handsome in his formal robes. The fabric had been finely made with black silk and intricate gold along the collar and sleeves. His traditional cape had been long forgotten on the chair beside him, but per his trademark, the main fabric had been of dark burgundy, gold as a secondary color. 

She had seen the previous king in his formal robes from memories and not once had she seen so much gold added to his attire. Rather, he preferred silver to be along the edges of his cloak. When she confronted Munto about it, he hadn’t answered her question directly, but only smiled her way, admiring her hair, before kissing her forehead. 

After coming of a more suitable age for the throne, Munto had also changed the style of the crown. Leaving the silver behind in the background, he ordered a new design to be added. Sinuous amber weaved along the silver band with a new oval emerald placed in the center. 

His explanation had been, “I like green.” 

Yumemi laughed at the memory, catching her working husband off guard. 

“Yumemi? It’s late into the night, you-” She cut him off with a kiss, pulling away only slightly to look him in the eye. 

She had changed to her nightgown, a fluffy robe covering her from the nightly chill. Her crown had been securely put away, her jewelry also away. 

“I don’t want to sleep alone, my king.” She smirked at his momentary shock, rubbing her thumb against his cheek. 

“My apologies.” Munto took her hand from his cheek and kissed her knuckles. “Work has been busy.” Not that he needed to explain that to her. They both were swamped with duties for the kingdom. 

“I know. Rest is still a necessity. You are not immortal.” He chuckled at her words, nodding as he pushed himself away from his work. “Though I do suppose for all your hard work, there should be a reward.” 

He knew that seductive smile anywhere and the twinkle in her eye was only illumined further in the candlelight. 

“Yumemi…” He gave a cautious glance to the door, but his warning didn’t deter her.

“Nobody’s around.” Yumemi swiveled on her feet, coming to stand directly before him. Hands already running down his front, removing the fabric there to feel tawny flesh. 

Her soft cherry lips nipped at his skin, trailing fire down. The robe on her shoulders began to slip off, revealing her creamy skin and in utter temptation, he removed it to see what lied underneath. Her gown was thin, diaphanous and sultry, and as her robe fell to his conquering hands, a chill rose up on her skin.

“You are more _enchantress_ than queen, love.” 

She laughed breathlessly, stopping in her trek downward to peer up at him from beneath thick lashes. 

“You say that as if its a bad thing, my _lord_.” He bit his lip at her tease, not stopping her as she unfastened his pants and kneeled before him.


	2. Tired Evenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive, just like the last one.

“You look tired.” A warm hand rested on her shoulder, drawing her from her thoughts.

Yumemi hummed in reply. In desperate need of a nap, she rested her cheek on her fist and closed her eyes. The day had been dreadfully long as she took audience with over fifty different subjects. Both noble and common. Each seemingly longer than the last. 

“I am  _ exhausted _ .” Her words tumbled out as her shoulders eased under his hands.

“Well, a small break wouldn’t hurt.” His long fingers gently massaged her shoulders, pulling a pleasurable hiss from her as he rid her of knotted muscles. 

“I still need to look at-”

Munto tsked at her, purposefully pressing down on a sore spot to silence her. 

“Your shoulders are stiff and sore.” He eased the pressure of his hands and kissed her nape. “My Queen, you need proper rest and a break from this chair.” 

He kissed down her neck, nibbling on her collarbone, before tracing his nose up her windpipe. If his words hadn’t quelled her, his actions sure did and she settled into his intimate touches. 

“Munto…” Yumemi squirmed, biting her lip and cautiously looked for any onlookers. “Someone-”

“ _ No one _ is going to see.” His hand slipped under her clothing, finding a perked breast to fondle. 

“Is this because of what I did last week?” A smirk formed on her lips, her eyes narrowing as they looked at him. There was no doubt…

“Of course not. Just trying to ease your stress.” Oh, it almost sounded  _ too  _ sweet. And in their three years of marriage, Yumemi knew that  _ too  _ sweet often translated to  _ mischievous _ . 

“Really-” 

A moan escaped her lips as he finally freed her breast to the chilly air just before bending down to toy with a taunt, pink nipple with a  voracious  appetite. His warm mouth deeply contrasted against the crisp air and only increased her pleasure. 

“Relax.” The mischievous twinkle he tried hard to hide eventually found its way to his eyes, brightening the gold to an unearthly hue. “You deserve this.” 

He didn’t have to convince her. Not really. Not when she burned for his touch already. 

Munto knew that. Her emerald eyes softened under her desire, cherry lips falling open at her quick breathes. 

She’d only grown in her beauty and grace. The elegant sway of her hips that she only did when she knew he’d be watching. The lick of her lips as she skimmed through books or stacks of papers, an entrancing, subconscious act that matched so well with her concentration. The thin clothing she wore, to keep cool under her long sleeves and skirts, not quite used to the chill of Heaven’s climate, but not wanting to overheat. 

Today, a dark blue, kimono top that didn’t dip too low at the collar, only giving a nice view of her soft nape and sweet collarbone, and gave nothing for the other lords or national leaders to stare at. A matching teardrop ruby sat so innocently above her breasts, one of her favorites. The sleeves covered her arms to keep back the chill and golden bracelets decorated her wrists that clinked at her movements. Her hair had been braided earlier, but as the day went on, she let it go, combing it out with her hands over time. 

The long skirt matched, decorated with a red multi-chain belt on the waist, a cluster of golden bells on one hip and gave him a peek at her adorable toes as she walked - she always enjoyed barefoot walks. Somedays, the occasional supple thigh surfaced as she crossed her legs and taunted him with the split of her skirt positioned just right. 

No matter, the material always gave way to his seeking hand, as if she carefully chose her outfits just for these moments. When he moved aside her skirt, bundling it up at her hips, she spread her legs wide. She glanced around the empty room one last time, before wrapping her fingers in his red locks and encouraging him forward.

“Well then, come play, my King. To your heart's content.” Yumemi leaned her head back, closing her eyes and bit her lip as his breath hit her sensitive nub seconds before his lips did. 


	3. Colloquies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only sadness ahead...

Yumemi watched from her perch as the sky blended into a set of distant yellows, pinks, and overwhelming indigo. The grass did little to cushion her from the rocky ground, but she didn’t bother to move. Not when in the far distance floated an unseeable land filled with possible snakes. A land her husband currently ventured through. 

The night would be a long one. 

Her bed empty upon her return for sleep, she felt the loneliness like a physical blow. Heart like a dead weight, she slipped beneath silk sheets and settled against the soft pillow. 

Yumemi woke to the cool breeze of the night on several occasions. The first had her heart racing and a cold, sheen of sweat coated her from head to toe. She woke a few hours later, legs tangled in the sheets and tears stinging her eyes. 

She had no choice but to rise from the bed just before sunrise. Sleep hung over her like a dense fog, but if the maids noticed, they never mentioned it. They helped her dress for breakfast where she ate for the first time in a long time, utterly alone. 

“Highness?” A voice stopped her down the hall, the sound of rushed footsteps following. “What are we to do?”

The Queen furrowed her brow and turned to face the man in front of her. He outmatched her by at least a foot and wore the fitting robes of a military advisor. 

“To do?” She felt sick. 

Had she missed something? 

“Y-yes, ma’am. Should King Munto not return and the negotiations end poorly… what should we have in place?” Munto had been undoubtedly sure of his success and left without hesitation. 

“I hope you do not doubt our king…” Words coated in ice, she narrowed her eyes on him.   


“Of course not!” His declaration a bit loud, he cleared his throat and lowered his voice, “I am simply asking what would you have us prepare if war happened upon us by nightfall? A worst case scenario.” 

Yumemi thought of that herself. Her husband left no instruction but left everything in her hands. 

“If my husband fails to return and the negotiations are called off by nightfall,” the man audibly gulped at the venomous tone, “I would have every able body strengthening our defenses. I will not prepare for war until it is decided we are at war.” 

“Of course.” He bowed to her prepared to depart, but she stopped him. 

“If war is to come, I want every advisor to meet with me in the council room. We will discuss then our next steps.” Yumemi’s jaw uncharacteristically locked at she spit out the next few words, “we will avenge our fallen king and protect our homelands no matter the cost.” 

Standing a bit straighter, he curtly bowed and turned on his heel to leave. 

In her many years here at the Magical Kingdom, there were those who still viewed her as Yumemi-hime. Their princess. Their savior. They were not wrong to so, however, her innocent nature shed by the time she finished college and made this kingdom her permanent home. 

Yumemi spent most of her early adult life mingling with the courts Munto grew up in. She practiced her manners, learning delicate etiquette, and diplomacy. She could smile prettily at the lords and ladies, keeping her fangs hidden while her claws did most of the talking. 

No one doubted her ability to be brutally honest and sincere since she turned twenty and single-handedly refuted three marriage proposals by publically shaming their indecency and ill-manners at a formal event rather than simply saying no. She made it clear that such rudeness under the king’s invitation was undignified for their position especially when she hid nothing about her true relationship with the king. 

She took to a no-nonsense attitude and would shut down any ill-thought or gossip she deemed inappropriate. It had been thought of as a horrible decision on her part since no one would share information with her. Gossip could hurt, especially gossip about her private life with the king. 

Yumemi solved the issue when she first made regular trips to visit Munto during high school. The time it took for the servants of the palace to undoubtedly love and trust her was astonishing. They’d hear fleeting words here and there, lords and ladies letting things slip when they didn’t notice the help around. Those same words finding their way to Yumemi during breakfast or when she strolled in the gardens. Occasionally, and only if urgent, they would interrupt her studies. 

In return, they never doubted Yumemi’s ability to handle a situation without Munto’s aid. Should a guest be making inappropriate advances, their future Queen then would have no issue stopping her work to track down the offender and corner him into apologizing. Most likely in a public space where multiple witnesses were. If Munto didn’t see it, he’d hear about it by the time she returned. 

Not that he would dare interfere. Yumemi never gave a reason for him to doubt her loyalty to either his nation or himself. Her loyalty prevailed over the course of almost a decade without caution. 

She defended not only himself personally, but advisors, staff, and in general, his people, should she find them deserving of it. She didn’t care what others gossiped about or their opinion on her, to the point she disregarded her own safety to get her point across. About the only thing that ever really upset him. 

Yumemi continued on her way to the gardens. Despite the tremendous weight on both her shoulders and heart, her back remained straight, hands closed together in front of her and chin held high. She kept her strides even and graceful, letting the soles of her feel skim across the cool floors like a dancer. 

The crown, a heavy burden, gave her headaches the first month she wore it. Every few hours, a powerful and compelling urge to toss it aside plagued her. But then, she’d catch a glimpse of Munto in his formal robes, the crown framing a stern face while he walked with Rui. She couldn’t toss it aside. Even if it would make her days easier to bear, even if she felt she could perform her duties appropriately without it, she never removed it. Merely, she endured. 

Those same thoughts and feelings plagued her now. She wanted to toss it in the nearest garbage can she could find and let her hair out of the terribly tight braid. It had been fine this morning, but now it felt as if though a child climbed on her back to play with the golden strands and leave her scalp bruised. 

Away from prying eyes, Yumemi plopped herself down on the nearest stone bench and tugged the band from her hair. She removed the diadem so she could brush her hair out. 

The sun high in the sky, she relaxed under its warm rays. She could almost doze off. 

She knew he wasn’t there. His stomach didn’t press against her back while he bent over to cup her cheek and gaze lovingly at her. Callose hands didn’t smooth the wrinkles of worry from her forehead. 

He didn’t whisper, “my Queen has endured quite the hardship.” 

He didn’t kiss her forehead, keeping her close while he murmured sweet nothings. Didn’t wipe the stay tear from her cheek at the thought of him. 

Yumemi couldn’t bear to sleep alone. She had never been truely _alone_ before. Family and friends surrounded her since she breathed the air of this world deep into her lungs with a cry. 

Her bed had been occupied by one other for years now and during meals, she always had the same, redheaded, charming, and sweet companion who never failed to bring a smile to her face or a burst of joy from her heart at the sight of him. Never had he failed to please her or make her feel loved since the first moment they kissed. He slid that ring onto her finger, promising her forever, but he felt so far that the ring only served as a heavy reminder. 

Swallowing her tears, Yumemi peeked open her eyes, partially surprised to find herself alone. 

“Your highness.” She closed her eyes, sighing at the call. 

“Yes?” She made no effort to move. Not yet. 

“The council wishes to speak with you. To prepare appropriately.” 

And like that, her sorrow vanished. Her heart hardened as she stood, brushing her hair back with a flick of her wrist and returned her crown to its rightful place. 

With the regal appearance of Catherine the Great, she stalked down the hallway with the grace befitting royalty and with the eyes of a wild feline. Like Borte Ujin, when she entered the room, advisors stood in respect knowing the king valued her opinion above all others and entrusted the kingdom to her care. 

Her hands held no callous of war but beneath her fair skin lied unimaginable power that many still feared. And the girl of destiny knew it. No restraint beyond moral reasoning kept her in check of those powers. 

Reaching her chair at the head of the table, the seat her husband frequented recently the past few months, she twirled on the ball of her foot to address the room. She didn’t speak as her eyes did most of the talking. Evaluating each and every member present. 

Then, she seated herself and gestured for them to do the same. 

“Tell me, what defenses can we have in place in the shortest amount of time?”


	4. Raining Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mature chapter here with a lemon (aka sex scene), but nothing porno-like. Either way, read at your own risk and, of course, feel free to not read at all.
> 
> No particularly vulgar language though I tried expanding my vocabulary in this one... don't think it worked.

Munto let the rain pour on him, his sweat pants and bare torso doing nothing to protect him. His hair flattened out, strands blocking his view of the endless sky before him.

Yumemi waited on the bed, worry wrinkling her brow at her husband's behavior. She always enjoyed the rain, but not enough to get soaked to the bone.

Eventually, she could wait no longer and tip-toed her way to the balcony door. The glass slid back with the lightest push. Water droplets slapped the top of her head. It didn't take long for her own hair to glue itself flat on her forehead, cheeks and even one on her lip.

"Munto?" His skin felt cold and slippery as she pressed a palm to his back.

Soundlessly, he spun on the ball of his foot and seized her wrist in a strong, but painless grip. Her front met his as he tugged her forward. His free hand slipped under her robe, forcing the belt to come undone and skimmed along her clothed hip. The other kept her captured wrist above her head.

The rain reached her bones and sent a chill over her.

Munto's grip grew lax and he brought her pale fingers to his lips. Golden eyes hooded with a desire Yumemi suspected had been there all afternoon, his other hand bunched up her nightgown so he could skim trembling fingers along her hip bone.

"Munto," she chided him with a smirk, her heart beating fast in anticipation.

Yumemi attempted to escape from his touch, but he merely grasped her waist and spun her around. He set his queen on the railing, trapping her there. She jerked forward to grab his shoulders in case she fell.

A rumbling purr vibrated from his chest into hers as he nudged her legs apart and towered over her. He shoved her nightgown up to her stomach and his bulge pressed against her as he nuzzled her cheek.

On pure instinct, she rubbed against him. Not like a sybaritic copulator. No, just enough to feel the friction the cloth had against her nub. A tease at most.

An act he reciprocated with the force of a depraved man. His hands on her rump, he writhed his hips until he could sit snugly between her sensitive lips and grind upward to her clitoris. An adjuring whimper broke from her lips and she wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him impossibly closer.

It brought a prideful grin to his lips. Almost devilish paired with his desire.

Yumemi nipped at the corner of his jaw, tracing her nose to his ear. She knew its sensitivity from all their play sessions many years ago and gently licked along its edge. He gave a hefty groan by her ear before he growled low.

Her king had little patience tonight.

Munto shoved down his pants and entered her with one swift movement. His purr returned tenfold at the feel of her walls clenching around his shaft and he took the time to kiss along her jaw before setting a peaceful tempo.

Despite his impatience, he never failed to take his time with her and savor every second they were joined. Never rushing, never hurting, and most importantly, he sought her fulfillment long before he sought his own.

Her nails dug into his back and she pressed her lips hungrily against his own. Head tilting upward in pleasure, she broke from their short-lived, frenzy kissing and closed her eyes as the rain pattered down on her. Her gaping mouth began to form a grin.

A startled groan broke her smile and brought her head forward at her hips erratic and intemperate movements.

Yumemi lost control of her body, only managing to clutch to him as instinct overrode any need to maintain a civilized pace. It brought a wolfish grin to the king, though she didn't see it, and further drove him to desperately devour her in every way possible.

Teeth sharp, he nipped at her, playfully swiping his tongue across her bottom lip before pulling away. He watched with an absolute fire in his eyes as she used his shoulders as leverage to both recapture his lips and find a much better angle to which she could thrust back against him.

Munto matched her pace, not stopping until their bodies' coiled muscles suddenly relaxed after the rush of elated adrenaline.

With a grunt, he slipped out but didn't step back. He kept her legs wrapped around his waist and carried her straight inside without delay.

"A little uptight tonight?" Yumemi teased as he took her to warm up in the bath.

"A little." Munto gave her a small, sheepish smile.

"Guess I'll have to work extra hard…" Her dramatic sigh of vexation lasted only a second.

Emerald eyes narrowed on him like a target and if he had been any of the lords and ladies it would send a premonition down his spine. He, of course, was not any of the lords and ladies in his court. It didn't send a cold foreboding down his spine and freeze his heart. No, rather it began in his rapid heart and spread down to his tightening gut where it only intensified as it traveled lower and lower.

A rare, sultry smirk of hers followed the look shortly and one of her fingers traced the shell of his ear that suggested a long night ahead of them.

"Maybe… all night long?"

He liked the sound of that.


	5. Innocent-Looking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive. Sort of.

The gazebo had been a feature added to the gardens for Yumemi's 18th birthday. It was where Munto met her for lunch on the days she visited.

Nowadays, as king and queen, they met here to be away from prying eyes. Somedays, they'd snack on pastries or simply talk unrushed by their duties.

Today, however, was different. What one might assume to be an innocent meet-up had a different, underlying motive.

Yumemi sat on the far railing, her skirt bunched to her waist as her legs wrapped around her husband. Her toes flexed in delight as he pressed his lips to her neck tenderly. The queen bit her lip as a smile attempted to break out. Her hands bundled his cloaked with white knuckles and she arched her back.

Her head tilted back as her smile broke free and a light laugh escaped her. She slumped against him, limbs peacefully relaxed as she held him in a loose grip and her chest swelled in rapid ascension and descension with his. He accepted the embrace and with a sigh, rested his forehead on her shoulder.

She kissed his cheek affectionately, hands running through his hair. Her emerald eyes closing, she pressed the crown of his head to her cheek. Blissful and peaceful, she gently rocked him back and forth.

Too soon, they broke apart and Munto dutifully helped her smooth out her skirt and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Yumemi kissed his cheek before stepping around him. A hand trailed behind her, tracing a path from his heart to his bicep where it fell away to her side.

A silent promise.

One he'd hold her to.


	6. Tryst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature!! Read at your own risk :D

“Munto?” Yumemi huffed as she peeked her head into the throne room to find it empty. 

She left, growing more cross with every step she took. He swore he’d be to bed at a reasonable hour but he had yet to show. The sun had gone down hours ago, leaving a misty chill and shadows in the palace. 

The queen quickly glanced into the study to find it too was devoid of her man. However, candles still burned and gave the room a very light glow. A soft smile graced her face as the sight. 

For whatever reason, the warmth of the room washed her irritation away. The papers had been stacked neatly on the desk, suggesting Munto must have finished and retired for the night, but he must have been drained as he didn’t even bother with the candles. 

Entering with quiet footsteps, Yumemi left the door cracked as she approached the farthest candle to blow it out. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and for a moment, terror seized her heart. 

Her first instinct had been to summon Akuto and blast whatever idiot thought he could handle her in such a manner. But, hot breath caressed her cheek as a familiar chuckle sounded by her ear. 

“Look what I’ve caught.” Yumemi found her smile returning at his humorous tone. “A beautiful maiden, who ought to be in bed by now.” 

Unable to hold onto her anger, Yumemi laughed and leaned her head back to get a good look at her husband. His eyes, with the gentle candlelight, reminded her of marigolds in the summertime. They filled with mirth that matched his bright, but mischievous grin.

“You said you would join me at a reasonable hour.” Her scold had no bite to it and served better as a benign reminder of his promise. 

“Well…” He glanced off to the side as if unable to grasp an excuse for his tardiness. “Why should I head to bed if I have a wench trapped in my arms?” 

Scoffing, Yumemi slipped from his grasp and confronted him. 

“Oh? And what do you propose to do with said wench, my lord?” She backed away and put a stray chair between the two of them. 

“I can think of several things.” Eyes hooded with a dangerous and heady desire, they darkened to almost a bronze despite the candlelight that had made them glow earlier. 

A tingle shot down her spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

“And what would your queen say?” Yumemi gasped in feign shock at such a forward suggestion.

Despite her play, desire pooled between her legs as she watched him outline her figure with his eyes, memorizing her features without ever moving an inch forward. 

She doubted they’d even attempt to make it back to their room. 

Nothing could ever excite her more than the prospect of her husband hungry for her. His muscles coiled tight, his eyes lustful for her. The bulge he didn’t bother to hide… 

She licked her suddenly dry lips, throat parched for something water couldn’t fulfill. 

Voice thick, he took a single step forward, eyes locking with hers and holding her gaze, “my queen is right in front of me.” 

It was something he had never joked about, even while he teased her for being a fair maiden one minute and a seductive mistress the next, he never took lightly the ring on his hand. 

Yumemi couldn’t bother with dodging his advances when her heartbeat rapid beneath her breasts, the prospect of what could happen next at the forefront of her mind. 

Moving around the chair, she watched as he followed her movements with a feline gaze. One hand trailing along the decorative top of the chair, the other bunching her nightgown to give a better glimpse of her thighs. The material covered her well, not too thin that he could see her flesh, but left her puckered nipples exposed to his gaze. 

“Is that right?” From chaste maiden to seductive enchantress, Yumemi fully stepped away from the chair and right into arm length. 

Munto couldn’t breathe at the transformation. It took her only a split second to change from the queen his people knew and loved to the woman who could make him kneel with a single look. And on most nights, kneel he did. 

Tonight would not be one of those nights. He wouldn’t - couldn’t yield under her touch when all he desired to do was pounce and rip the thin material from her. Judging by her inviting pose, he believed she wanted the same.

Yumemi took the time to glance over his form with unhidden appreciation and lust. She met his gaze once more. Two pearly white teeth peeked out to bit her lower lip, she could already taste him. His teeth nipping her lips. His tongue exploring her mouth. One hand cupping her bottom, another playing with her breast. 

Munto neared with that saunter - patient, but ready to pounce saunter. He lifted a lock of her hair, rubbing the softness of it to his cheek before he bent down to skim his nose along her neck. Intoxicated by her cherry blossom and womanly scent, he barely registered his free hand roaming up her thigh, shoving aside her nightgown to cup a delectable bottom. 

Small hands clutched his shoulders as all breath left her at the feel of his touch. Burning, she whimpered as he nibbled on her earlobe. His warmth encircled her as his hands lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist. He hissed in pleasure as she pressed against him, her eyes clouded and unfocused. Almost drunk from the simplest of touches he gave her.

Without a thought, he moved over to his desk where he could set her down and allow his hands to roam under her sheer gown. She took the opportunity to repay the favor and licked from the base of his ear to the tip of it. He groaned low, hands ceasing momentarily as pleasure racked him. 

Yumemi tugged at his pants, mouth moving south to suckle on his collarbone. She stopped only to allow him to dispose of her lingerie. This time, his lips found hers and he showed her exactly how famished he was. 

Hazy verdure watched as he pulled away, mouth still agape and panting from his passion. He pulled up his chair, taking a seat and spread her legs wide in front of him. Absentmindedly, he licked his dry lips and quickly glanced back to her face. She gave him a timid smile and leaned back, keeping her legs spread wide in invitation. 

He grasped her hips to bring her core closer to his seeking mouth. 

Yumemi moaned at the pleasure his tongue gave and when his fingers entered her, she saw stars. 

Pulsating from need, her hips jolted against him and he pulled away his hand to secure her hips. She didn’t seem to mind as he drew her orgasm from her and continued his onslaught until almost the last of her spasms passed. 

Hastily, Munto pulled away and scooted his chair back. 

Using her hips, he pulled her from the desk, kissing her lips quickly before he spun her around. He bent her over, his knee already nudging her legs apart in impatience.

Yumemi heard him rustling behind her for a moment, clearly removing his pants, seconds before he drove himself deep inside her. 

A groan escaped her at the sudden feel of his throbbing shaft inside of her. She didn’t get a second to catch her breath before he furiously drove himself inside her over and over again. 

She gripped the edge of the desk, careful to keep her elbows in lest she knock over the stacks of paper that sat precariously close to the edge. It was almost as if he had planned for this to happen. 

His hands gripped her hips painlessly, lips occasionally kissing along her spine at random, and he nipped at her flesh here and there. It made her toes curl to feel his breath fanning across her spine. 

Yumemi felt him come moments before he roared in pleasure. She bit her lip as his warm seed filled her and she almost wished he’d return his mouth to her for another round, but her legs quivered underneath her, strained and exhausted. 

Letting the desk continue to support her, Munto moved away to pull up his pants and snatch her nightgown from the floor. Rather than redress her, he helped her to stand and covered her with his cloak. 

Munto lifted her in his arms, the lingerie hanging by his fingers just under her legs and carried her from the room. 

“The candles,” light and soft, her voice gave him pause and he merely scoffed. 

He didn’t move a muscle - he didn’t have to - as a strong gust of wind carried through the room, cutting the light sources and closing the door behind them. There hadn’t even been a window open, but Yumemi didn’t bother to consciously note that as he carried her down the hall. 

Munto glanced down at her form, expression softening as she snuggled against his shoulder, one hand curled absentmindedly below his chin, tenderly grasping his shirt. Her hair fell over his arm as it wrapped around her shoulders and he managed to catch a few silk strands to play with. He purred at her, stopping to nuzzle the top of her head before continuing. 

Calmer, he placed her on the bed before disrobing and tossing her nightgown off to the side. He quickly joined her, sliding in behind her and pulled her against him. 

Their tryst just minutes ago had been satisfying. It left a lingering buzz better than any ale or wine he ever tried. 

Just one more round wouldn’t hurt… 

With her completely nestled in his arms, Munto lifted her leg and drove himself back inside her. He teased her with one hand, giddily toying with her breasts before skimming down her stomach only to reverse direction. Teasing her. 

She moaned at his hot touch contrasting against the cool air and she tangled her fingers in his locks to tug him close for a fervent kiss. 

“Munto…” Her voice barely above a whisper, she nipped at his chin. 

“More?” A purr erupted from his chest as he slowed his tempo, prolonging her pleasure as he buried his lips against her neck. 

His hand finally stopped fondling her to bury themselves beneath her curls and give her a blissful caress. A groan tore from her lips and he couldn’t help his grin. He loved the sound of her pleasure as she writhed helplessly in his arms. 

Yumemi cried out his name as she came once more and when she relaxed against him, he quickened his pace to join her in bliss. 

“More?” She could hear the smile in his voice as he nuzzled her cheek. 

Yumemi merely grumbled her disagreement, turning around in his arms to bury her face in the crook of his neck. When he tried to teasingly kiss her, she shoved his face away but it only made him laugh. 

“Night, my sweet.” This time he did manage to kiss her on her temple without being swatted.


	7. Only a Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive with questionable language (?)

Yumemi walked around the table of advisors to reach her husband who sat at the very head. Not surprising since he was king.

She had a thin stack of papers in hand, which she happily placed in front of him. As she continued her walk past him, her hand trailed up to his upper arm where it quickly tapered off and discretely returned to her side. A playful and loving touch.

Finishing her walk around his chair, she stopped, bending low to whisper in his ear. Her round face gazed upon his tense form with a hint of concern, but he was about to start his fifth meeting of the day, so she brushed it off as normal.

He shook his head to her question and she left the room just as she came.

Munto ground his teeth as her skirts swished and vanished behind the closed double doors. His blood ran rampant through his ears as his heart beat against the back of his skull.

_The absolute devil…_

His queen had gently opened the door, quiet and sweet in her entrance. As they all began to stand at her appearance, she shot them a timid smile, hastily waving them down in embarrassment. Her royal blue skirts flowed around her, taunting the floor with their oscillation, and her top cut low to show a fine view of her cleavage. A golden choker of virtually clear crystals wrapped around her neck in an array of wealth and class.

He swallowed thickly as she approached like a saint. Golden hair spilled over her shoulder with fine crystals strewn about to catch the passing sunrays. Rosy lips pulled upward into a kind smile, only entranced him further in her spell.

_Damn witch._

His groin tightened and he struggled against the tidal wave that was her. Every sense of him tuned to her being and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His eyes narrowed as she neared his chair with delicate steps. Each click of her heels against the tile ringing in his ears. He could almost taste her and he resisted the urge to lick his lips to see if she still lingered there from this morning.

Then, she placed the papers down in front of him, showing off refined, pale digits and perfectly manicured pink nails. The same fingers that had swept against his cock the night before in a heartstopping tease before cupping his warm-

He had to shake himself of those thoughts. While most of his advisors had returned their attention to the papers in front of him, others did look to the display his queen was currently showing off for the whole room to see.

Or perhaps, that was just him.

Her hand trailed up his arm, seductive in her innocent touches, and left a hidden trail of goosebumps in her wake. He almost protested as the fingers fell from his bicep and returned to her side, but a sudden thrill kept him immobile and mute as he lost sight of her.

She reappeared on the other side of his chair and he barely found the strength to move his head to look as she leaned over to whisper in his ear. Out of the corner of his eye, he had a perfect glimpse into the valley of her breasts, making his mouth instinctively water.

If only he could see one puckered nipple. But then again, if he had, he reasoned he would have to cancel the meeting right then and there. Consequences be damned.

Perhaps later he could lay down on this very table and lift those skirts-

"Is there anything else you need, Munto?" Her question cut his daydream before it even began.

It was all he could do to not pant like a dog as her perfume tickled his nose with its wildflower fragrance and her voice rang in his ears like a melody.

_A siren's call more like._

However, he knew that while her display was alluring, her question had been one of sincerity and her eyes shined with a bright helpfulness she usually wore on days likes these. Ones filled with back to back meetings and little time for anything else.

Munto merely shook his head, not trusting his voice.

Yumemi said nothing as she straightened herself, stepping away from him to grant him a view of her bare back outlined by the embroidery of her dress. Her hands clasped together in front of her, a display of absolute grace, and she began her walk once more to the doors of the room. Her hips gently swayed from right to left as she went and if only her skirts had been more fitting to her figure…

Oh if he only had a moment… That dress would be slipping off those shoulders, pooling at her feet as he ran his hands over the most delightful body imaginable. Ample breasts that fit nicely in the palm of his hand. Curves that he could trail along with just his forefinger. A wet center that was just begging him to delve his fingers into. Perhaps run his tongue along a particular nub.

His hands gripped the arms of his chair while he fought for complete control. Something quite hard to do when his groin protested painfully against the harsh fabric of his pants in comparison to the wet cavern he knew she possessed.

He could feel the burning scratch marks she left on his back last night. Her teasing had been almost hell if not for the pleasure that racked his body at every touch she gave. If his advisors weren't sitting in front of him, he'd begin round two of the furious coitus they had on the table. Nothing would please him more to have her under him, lost in the throes of ecstasy - ecstasy he caused - as her screams echoed in his ears.

Munto took a breath, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them to focus on his advisors. Many waited with bated breath for the queen to leave with respect for her status, not quite noticing the distress she had caused to their king. It gave him a chance to ground himself.

With the doors closing, he grasped the paper in his hands and set his mind to work.

_Queen, my ass. Seductress more like._


	8. For All The Perfect Things I Doubt

Yumemi’s hand shook as she reached for her robe, calling out to her maids to be dismissed for the night. She paced by the bathroom sink, ripping out pins in her wake to free locks of her hair. The golden strands jutted out in all directions like the pins had ironed them as such. 

As if a timer sounded, she slowed to a stop, glancing down to the counter. Her hand came up to shield her eyes but she saw it nonetheless, glancing over the tip of her fingers before watching the door. If one of the maids thought to check on her and saw her current state, they’d alert the guards which would inevitably alert her husband. 

Yumemi took a breath. She steeled her nerves, pushing away her anxiety and picked it up from the counter to get a good look. Seeing as nothing had changed, she nodded to herself. 

Wrapped in her silken robe, she peeked outside to find it empty. She tightened the belt and quietly closed the bathroom door. Not wanting to be heard, she slipped from the bedroom, leaving the door partially cracked lest the click of the knob call unwanted attention. 

The light of day faded behind her and candles danced with shadows along the palace walls. Her husband stood towards the back of the study, facing a bookcase. His general sat in a chair beside his desk, casually reading over a report as their day began to wind down. 

Rui caught sight of her first, arching a brow at her frazzled hair and night attire. She hardly ever got ready for bed with the sun. He was about to call out to her but she silenced him with a shake of her head. 

"I'll be back in a moment, my lord." Rui gave a rigid bow, his words barely acknowledged by his monarch. 

Yumemi shifted to the side to allow him room as he squeezed through the study doors. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but she smiled his way and made a shooing motion with her hand. 

Rui bowed his head before turning on his heel and heading down the hall. Where? She didn’t particularly care so long as he gave them the privacy she wanted. 

She slipped inside the room, closing the door with a soft click. 

Munto had yet to turn around, rather busy in his attempt to find a reference. She snuck up behind him, casually wrapping an arm around his waist as she leaned into his side. He jumped at her touch but quickly relaxed into her hold. 

“Yu-” His words stopped as he glanced down at her. “Is something wrong my love?” Turning, Munto gently grasped her chin in his search for injury. 

“Why would you think that?” A soft, happy glow surrounded her and she cradled his hand in her palm so that she could kiss his fingertips. 

“You look a bit pale and frazzled.” Worry remained in the crinkles of his brow as he sought to straighten her hair. 

“Well, I was a bit anxious early, but I’m quite happy now.” He raised a brow at her words but said nothing as he strode across the room for his cape. “I’m not cold.” Ignoring her words, Munto wrapped it tightly around her shoulders. 

“The night is only going to grow colder as the year passes. We need to get you a better robe.” His mind whirling with thoughts, he turned from her again.

“I like this robe.” She followed him across the room, her surprise held tightly by her hand. “Besides, I have something to tell you.” 

That stopped him. 

“Oh?”

Yumemi perched herself on his desk and gestured for him to claim his chair. He did, attention now solely focused on her. 

“And there is no need to go to the seamstress at this hour.” He scoffed. 

“Is this the thing that made you happy after making you anxious?”

“Indeed, it is.” She slipped the test from her hand to his and let his gaze wander over it. “And I think it will make you very happy too.”

A bit confused at first, he took the device with slight hesitation. His head snapped up and she nodded, reassuring him that the result was indeed real. Very much real. 

“We are…”

“Indeed.” Yumemi slipped from her perch, hands cupping his face as a contagious, bright smile formed on her own. “We’re having a baby, Munto. Maybe even two…” Her tease did not have the desired effect. 

Rather, the thought of twins only caused his usual swarthy complexion to become a stark white. 

Munto stood from his chair, pulling her hands away as he kneeled before her. His hands traced her sides down to her hips where they rested. 

“For all the perfect things I doubt…” Tenderly, he placed a chaste kiss to her clothed stomach. 

When he straightened himself, Yumemi saw the tears in his eyes. 

“Munto,” she chided him, giving a light kiss to both his cheeks. “This is a happy time.”

“I am happy.” She raised a brow at his prompt response, like a child hiding the stolen cookie behind his back. “I  _ am _ , Yumemi.” He kissed her quickly on the lips before adding, “I am so very much happy.”

“And scared?”

“Terrified.” She giggled at his correction making him chuckle if only a bit. 

“I’m terrified too, but I have  _ you _ .” Munto brushed his forehead against hers, a warmness spreading through his chest at her declaration. 

Thumbs tracing circles along her cheeks, he pulled away just enough to kiss her nose and bring a lovely smile to her face.

“Yes, and  _ I  _ have  _ you _ .” 

  
  
  



	9. Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking it way back in time - before marriage. A little something from the college days!

Yumemi rushed into the room, cheeks red and chest heaving. No one else sat inside so she slid her bag across the meeting table next to Munto's desk before hurrying back out.

No matter the time of day, Munto could be anywhere in the palace - hell, the entire kingdom! She had only a few hours to visit before her mother expected her home for dinner, not to mention she needed to study.

Yumemi checked the gardens and some of his favorite balconies to brood. All empty. Even the throne room which was barren of any living soul minus the silver guardian that sat quietly at the back end of the room. It stared off into the distance, passed the pillars and thin, silken drapes to where fields of green were.

She left, not trying to disturb the peacefulness.

With no direction, she made her way to his room, only wanting to see his face if only for a moment.

"Of course, the one balcony I had yet to look…" She might have missed him brooding over the balcony railing had the wind not burst through the room sending several papers scattering to the marble floor and the silken drapes whirring like a phantom.

Yumemi bit her lip, hands twitching at her side. She sauntered up behind him and stretched her fingers out to brush against his clothed back. The muscles under her touch stiffened if only for a moment before relaxing. As she rounded his shoulder, she caught the small upward curve of his lips.

"I thought you didn't have time to visit."

"I made time." Yumemi grabbed his shirt, pulling him to face her fully.

Instinctively, Munto bent his head to brush his nose along her temple and down to her cheek. The gentle inhale and exhale made her shiver in the warm rays of the sun.

Noses touching, she brought her hands up to scrap the whiskers forming on his jaw. He hummed, closing his eyes and letting the weight on his shoulders droop. She continued the movement for a while as she sought to rid him of the stress that sent him into hiding in his room.

Munto closed the distance between them but last minute, he stopped short of pressing his lips to hers. Rather, he glanced to her serene face, emerald eyes hooded in content as waited for him to continue. She realized quickly that he was waiting for her move.

Yumemi giggled, a burst of warmth always filling her heart when he did this. While they had their passionate moments, they had their quiet ones like this. He'd be slow and gentle, tugging at her clothing for permission to remove, barely touching her lips with his when asking for a kiss.

Spoken words would cut through the atmosphere but these touches were sweet and warm. It added to their little bubble, blocking out the world beyond the balcony.

With a smile on her face, she minimized the space between them. She knew she had little time to spare and she wanted to ask how his day had been and what he'd be doing later and if he'd join her this weekend for dinner and-

His tongue swiped along her bottom lip bringing her back to what stood right in front of her.

Yumemi's hands tangled into his hair and she gasped in delight as his hands skimmed her thighs in response. He pushed away her plaid skirt to cup her buttocks and lift her to the railing. His arms wound around her waist protectively and her hands clutched to his shirt.

A burst of laughter stopped them short and Munto pulled Yumemi from the balcony. After a quick search, the laughter sounded again, to the right and down in one of the courtyards. The staff hadn't taken notice of the two.

Munto was tugged back inside by his girlfriend who shut the balcony doors and fixed the curtains over the window pains.

Then, she glanced to him over her shoulder and gave such a sweet smile it'd be hard to imagine the obscene thoughts twirling in her mind.


	10. Laundry Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late, late, late, late, late, late Valentine's Day. I got a bit naughty. I'm sorry.
> 
> Taking it back to college days again and mature, of course.

"Isn't it a bit late to be doing laundry?"

Yumemi let out a half-strangled scream. Heart ramming against her ribs, her lungs burned at the sudden expectoration of air and fire shot through her veins. As soon as her gaze landed on the familiar sight of one hip cocked and head tilted with a haughty smirk, fury overtook her terror.

"Munto!" Not finding him the least amusing, she spun back around, crossing her arms and glaring down at the washing machine in front of her.

Blood pumped through her ears, a bass of her heart thumping against the back of her skull. Her fire of high strung emotions simmered, leaving ice on her bones and goosebumps upon her skin. Lacking air, the room spun for a moment, leaving her weightless as she focused on the machine's timer tick down.

The machine thrashed around in its spot, the vibrations tickling her toes as they traveled through the tiles and she wished her boyfriend was a few inches shorter so _she_ could thrash _him_.

"Love…" Warm digits electrified the skin at her hips where her thin top stopped just at the hem of her sweatpants. "I didn't mean to startle you, but it is one in the morning… and you're doing laundry." His touch brought a new rush of heat to her face.

"I got tired of studying." Yumemi, not being in a forgiving mood, brushed away his touch. Her skin contracted as cool air replaced his warmth.

He sighed, running long fingers through equally long locks. Dressed in jeans, a plain shirt, and the leather jacket she insisted he wear to a concert months back, Munto propped himself on the dryer beside her.

"Yumemi," soft as a feather, his thumb ran a trail down from her temple to the corner of her lips. "I am sorry for distressing you. I only came to check-in." They hadn't seen each other in months - actually, since the concert. "You had an exam today?"

"Just a quiz." His gentle touch and soft voice lulled her in and she accepted the comfort he offered. "I don't think I did all too well."

"Better to fail a quiz than to fail a test, no?"

"I guess."

Rather than argue, Munto tilted her chin up to press a tender kiss to her lips. She stepped further into his arms, hands smoothing over the leather fabric.

"I've missed you." She nuzzled against his neck, inhaling his masculine musk.

"And I, you." He held her close, using one hand to massage her scalp to release the tension in her temples.

The washer's turbulent rocking came to a sudden stop. Its silence broke the two apart as Yumemi hurried to shove her clothes in the dryer.

The moment her fingers pushed the button, he hauled her back into his arms. He tenderly kissed her cheeks, then her temples, then her lips. It brought a smile to her face and a small giggle broke free at his light touches.

Yumemi gasped as his hands palmed her ass and his kisses became rough. He nipped at her bottom lip, coaxing her lips to part with his tongue. Barely able to catch her breath with his intense and obstinate assault, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, head buzzing from the taste of him.

It reminded her of the first time she had sipped a bit of wine from his cup. The sun had long set, leaving torches to provide them light on the balcony and only them two to keep company. His wine had left her buzzed from the strong tang of wild berries and heat flushed her face as she coughed. However, it couldn't compare to his kiss that tasted of chocolate pastries and wine as his hands grazed the sleeves of her dress.

Naked feet left the cool tile, dangling in the air for only a moment before her heels knocked against the metal of the washer. They lifted once more to dig into smooth leather, pinching the fabric.

"Munto…" Panting, Yumemi kneaded his shoulders in pleasure as his lips trailed down to her collarbone. He electrified her skin with his teasing tongue.

Utterly wicked, his hands roamed her back, nails scraping along delicate skin.

"Did I tell you how much I missed you?" His rasping murmur vibrated through her, mixing with his burning touch and she shamelessly rubbed herself against him.

"You mentioned something of the sort."

"Allow me to elaborate then."

With a growl, Munto lifted her shirt, a purr erupting at the sight of her freed breasts. He provided them each with the attention they were due. He laved at one with his tongue as his palm massaged the other.

Yumemi threw her head back, hands grasping at his hair. Her heels dug into his lower back, pushing down on his jeans until they were slipping off his hips.

Munto hooked his thumbs into her waistband and slipped the material off. He wasted no time shoving his jeans the rest of the way down. She wrapped her legs back around his waist, not giving him a moment to think as she drew him in.

They moaned, neither moving as a heartbeat of serenity fell over them. In the next beat, she had her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he drove himself deep inside her. He grunted in her ear as he increased his tempo, encouraged by her moans and the way she tightened around him. Her grip on him never loosening, she met him stroke for stroke in her desperation.

Her hips jerked uncontrollably and rather than subdue her, he let her spasm against him, her orgasm letting loose a fury inside her. Her scream reverberated around them, ricocheting off the tiled floor and windows.

Yumemi's body jerked to the left, a wet pool between her legs in the tangled sheets. A layer of sweat molded her nightclothes to her skin causing irritation. With a huff, she peeked over at her roommate that slept soundly on her thin bunk. At least she hadn't made any noise in her sleep.

A bright light permeated the room and Yumemi shielded her eyes. Her phone. Pushing through the stinging of her eyes, she pulled it from its charger.

_Laundry room, eh?_

Heat exploded across her face.

It didn't happen too often, but their dreams did have a tendency to connect, especially when strong emotions were involved.

Thinking back on her dream - actually, _their_ dream - humiliation buried the last of her hormones. The laundry room. The _shared_ laundry room. For the _entire_ east wing of her dormitory.

Another flash of light had her blinking back her tears.

_While I'm able to take the blame for the intrusion, I do believe the chosen scenery was all you._

Yumemi shook her head at that. She had been thinking of their last night together. How much she missed him. How he held her tight. How wicked he had been.

Another flash. Another message.

_A fantasy of yours?_ _¬‿¬_

She grabbed one of her pillows, tossing her phone aside, and groaned in the frilly material. She may not respond but he'd never forget to mention it the next time he got her alone.

_Why did I help him get a phone?!_


	11. Forever May You Reign

The sun shined brightly down upon the Magical Kingdom as crowds gathered near. Boys and girls ran around their parents' ankles, tossing the flower petals their mothers had bought earlier into the air despite the ceremony having yet begun.

_Peace be with you._

A nervousness filled her at the spectacular sight. So many people, perhaps the entirety of the kingdom had come to see the event in person. Guards stood on either side of what appeared to be a never ending red carpet that would guide her past the people and to where Munto would wait with Ryueri to crown her as his queen.

_So divine._

Her chin held high, golden locks pinned back with ornate brooches, she walked down the aisle. Flower petals of silky pinks and whites rained down as the crowds cheered for her. They shouted her name with endearment and love, claiming her already as queen.

_Wake again, in paradise._

In fond memory of the former queen, she dressed in the traditional white common in the Lower World but added pale colors of periwinkle purple and carnation pink. Colors she recalled the late queen wearing often in Munto's memories and the source of influence of the flowers he would send to their graves annually.

_Crowned in glory._

Tall and lean, built with pure muscle and magic running rampant through his veins, Munto waited for her at the base of the steps. There was obvious pride in his stance. Back straight. Chin up. Crown placed perfectly on his head. A king from head to toe.

Her king.

Who had his eyes trained on her very form just like the night before when they partook in her home country's traditions. Her parents had been ecstatic at the news that they would hold a special, two-day wedding. One day honoring her customs and the next, his.

_Fear no more._

His stern features softened as they always did upon her approach and a welcoming smile adorned his face as she reached him. Yumemi took his offered hand and he led her up the steps to the decorative pillow.

_Winter's misery._

Delicately, she kneeled with his help and bowed her head. He spoke of a monarch's purpose. To guide the people. To protect the people. To care for the people. He spoke of his mother and father before him and he spoke of the future they would have.

Then, he commanded she lift her head and come into his world, fully and wholeheartedly, not as simply his queen or wife, but as his other half, his heart, and the rock he will need in times of trouble. Placing the crown on her head, he swore to do the same for her as she would for him.

_Or the coming_ war.

* * *

Despite the wonder of the ceremony and the banquet shortly after, Yumemi felt an aching exhaustion. Lords and ladies from all over, leaders of other countries, and few from the Lower World witnessed the event. The same people who whispered behind their backs with nasty gossip and cruel jokes.

Many felt uneasy by their joining as she, the girl of destiny, wielder of unlimited Akuto, gave her complete loyalty to the Magical Kingdom. A kingdom led by one who would have been the second most powerful man in all of the Upper World. A man who now holds the remaining power of the Outsider and for a time ranked as the most powerful Heavenly Being to exist. Now, only second to her power.

Fight it as they may, neither Munto nor Yumemi could ever be persuaded to end their relationship or forgo their marriage. Not when their friends and family never let a moment go by without them knowing of the love and support they had.

Not when they loved each other so deeply. It physically made Yumemi ill at times. For when faced with the truth, the actual level of love she held for this one man, a fear washed over her so severe it racked her with chills. A fear that there would be a day she would wake and wake alone.

Yumemi found her husband sitting alone out on the balcony. Away from their chaos and cruelty. He claimed their searing words never hurt him, only the disdain they showed for her that cut him so deeply. She knew better, however. As well armored as he was, she knew their words echoed in his ears since he was a child.

"My king?"

A smile broke the somberness of his features as he quickly turned to address her.

"My queen." He gave a polite bow to her before pulling her into his arms.

"Don't listen to them, Munto." The concern in her emerald eyes scorched him deeply and a fire raged in his blood. One not of anger.

She always had this peculiar effect on him. Perhaps he had gone so long without such concern or gentle, loving touches that the smallest of affection chained him to her. She laid a claim to his heart and it had taken less than a year. Less than a month in fact.

"Hmm." He kissed her lightly, keeping himself in check. "I do not. I only hate when they turn their serpent eyes to you, love."

Yumemi smiled, tracing his jaw with her thumb. Her eyes never left his own, a peaceful love there. Kind and caring. Adoring of his lion-like peculiarities and gentlemanly charm.

"You'll be a better monarch than the whole lot of them combined." The fire in her voice contradicted the softness of her face and he chuckled at her calm ferocity.

" _We_ will be."

* * *

Yumemi sat alone in the study, slouched in her chair. The sun had disappeared many hours before and fear gripped her heart when she failed to hear of anything from her husband.

No letter. No messenger.

It had been dead silent in the palace for the last few days. If this continued, Yumemi might lose her mind.

The study's doors burst open, revealing Rui's atypical disheveled hair. His cloak hung off his shoulders at a weird angle and his body bowed under the lightweight material. Chest heaving, he closed the doors gently and approached where she sat with hurried steps.

"Your Majesty." He quickly righted his cloak and kneeled before her.

"Rui…" Yumemi couldn't move. Not even an inch as the general fought to gather both his breath and thoughts. He never kneeled like this since the day Munto crowned her as queen.

"Your Majesty," he began once again, but without the breathless rush before, "King Munto is… missing."

Rui quickly glanced up to find his queen staring at him with an almost blank expression. Her left hand curled up over her heart, candlelight glinting off the gold band, a copy of the one Munto had given her so long ago, but with a ring of diamonds flanked by two bands of silver baroque designs. The only thing expressing her shock had been the widening of her eyes.

Her mouth opened but slowly closed. She leaned forward slightly in her chair as if she hadn't heard him and needed him to repeat.

"Missing?"

"Yes."

"Not… Not dead?" Rui couldn't help but to glance away from the hope that suddenly shined in her eyes.

"I cannot confirm." He was sure that light would die out, but it held firm.

"That means we can still find him." No argument laced her tone, but he had no choice.

"My queen," voice quiet, Rui shuffled himself forward until he kneeled directly at her feet and took her hand in his own, "I'm sorry. There was an ambush. We aren't sure if King Munto finished the peace negotiations, but I don't believe so." He squeezed her hand tightly. "There don't look to be survivors."

"Rui-"

"You need to be prepared that he might not be coming home."

Yumemi, half-tempted to rip her hand from his grasp, couldn't find the words. Her lips trembling, she tried to speak but choked on the air. Her vision blurred as tears surfaced and she could barely see the look of pity on her general's face.

Slipping from her chair, she reached for him and he enveloped her in his warmth. A warmth she didn't desire as much as need. Rui knew that, but Munto would kill him to find he had left Yumemi without an ounce of comfort in his absence.

Dutifully, he unclipped his cloak and wrapped it around her petite shoulders.

Yumemi peered over Rui's shoulder, mindlessly gazing at a corner of the room rather than anything in particular. Her hands clutched to the fabric around his shoulders despite how fierce her fingers trembled. He could feel her lips quiver yet not utter a sound against his collar.

It squeezed his heart.

"I'm sorry." He rested his chin on the crown of her head and patted down her hair. "I'm so sorry."

After some time, Yumemi wiped her tears, face red and looking exhausted. A distant calm settled over her, hiding the raging grief just inside, and Rui knew better than to attempt a conversation. She shut herself off completely. Something he had only seen her do once before.

He helped her from the floor and with his cloak keeping the chill of the night away, led her back to her room where several maids waited. They would see her bathed and dressed for bed.

Rui unwrapped his cloak from her shoulders and re-fastened it around his own. He would withhold all news from the public until Yumemi had time to process.

He quickly found the next morning how long she would really need. From what he gathered, she had said nothing as she bathed and headed to bed, and figured it would be a few days.

But this morning, she woke in between silk sheets with a warm, heavy comforter on top. Yet, a chill rose over her skin and left her feeling more alone than ever before. Yumemi reached over to the empty spot next to her. Gut tightening, she lifted herself from her spot and looked around. The room remained just as pristine as the night before and no sign of her husband could be seen.

Chest heaving, she launched herself from the bed and over to the balcony. She threw the sliding door out of the way and stepped out into the frozen, morning air. The sun had barely risen but her world felt dark. Darker than the winter nights that plagued the Lower World.

She grasped the railing as shadows closed in on her vision. How many times had she found Munto standing here - _right here_ \- watching his kingdom and the skies surrounding him? A weight settled on his shoulders, one she always desperately tried to release from him, but the stubborn man had never caved. Now, she stood with the weight of a widow and lonely queen.

Had he been this alone as a child?

Yumemi turned on her heel, banishing the shadows from her sight and summoned the Akuto from within. Light glowed gently over her skin as a loose, four-buttoned shirt with a black gypsy skirt that flared slightly at her ankles replaced the thin fabric of her lace-trimmed nightgown.

She threw open her bedroom doors, the last of the Akuto drifting from her fingers. Ignoring the growling of her stomach, she made her way down the hallway like a wraith.

Yumemi seized the door handle leading to Rui's personal study. The room didn't match up to the one Munto and Yumemi used, but it had its fair share of nice decor and plenty of space for his desk and bookshelves.

"Your Majesty." He nearly spilled his goblet of wine he stood so fast at her sudden appearance. "I apologize, I didn't know you were awake yet." He bowed his head to her.

"Rui." The ice in her tone cut him and he quickly realized she wouldn't need more than a night. "Who attacked my husband?"

"The Shainans." She knew that. Who else would have dared attack except for the one nation that had been threatening their peace for years now?

"Gather the war council." She turned on her heel, suddenly stopping and blonde hair flew around and rested on her shoulder. "Immediately."

"Of course, you Majesty."

Yumemi headed towards the kitchens for a quick breakfast as Rui did her bidding. A simple toast with jelly and a cup of water was all she needed.

Returning, she expected Rui to intercept her in the hallway but instead found Nazeal striding towards her. The older being had finely trimmed hair speckled with gray and black and wore olive greens with accenting tans. He gave a stiff bow to her, waiting for her to greet him before straightening.

"I excepted you to be in the council room." Her lack of a greeting and disapproval should have been a caution to her mood, but he seemed unfazed.

He stood as any soldier would, feet shoulder length apart, back straight, head held high and hands interlocked behind his back.

"Your Majesty, I am sure this a hard time for you and you must grieve properly. Calling a war council so soon appears rash and hurried rather than being calculated. I understand that we must be prepared, but we shouldn't be melodramatic in this time of need and of course, I understand as a widowed woman-"

"Nazeal." Yumemi locked her fierce gaze with his own, commanding absolute silence. "I am not _a_ woman." His eyebrows shot up in partial surprise but before he could retort, she continued, "I am _the queen_."

Yumemi brushed by him, her steps unhurried as she made her way to the council room. She half expected him to follow her, but rather he watched her leave.

Several minutes into the meeting, he arrived, apologizing for his tardiness and taking his seat at the end of the table. With all members finally present, Yumemi called for their attention.

"Advisors, late last night General Rui had the unfortunate task of informing me of my husband's fate. While it is uncertain, it is appearing with every hour that passes that there are no survivors from the ambush." Quiet murmurs filled the room and Yumemi wiped a stray tear quickly. The time for grieving is over. "It also appears that Shainan does not wish peace with us," filling her voice with anger, Yumemi locked eyes with each member individually, "and if they do not want peace, then they want war."

Growls filled the room at the prospect. The Akuto crisis had taken its toll on the citizens of the Magical Kingdom, a toll that they had yet to fully recover from, but every day they grew stronger. Yumemi did not fail to remind them of that.

"Presently, our numbers rival the other nations of both the Upper and Lower World." Nods followed, several banging their fists on the table in proud agreement. "Now, I know that I'm surrounded here and out there," she gestured to what laid just beyond the walls of the room, "by people who feel they have more of a right than I do to be a leader. And perhaps, there are stronger, natural leaders. Perhaps they are better suited leading from the front." Her tone like ice, she narrowed her eyes on the council, " _however_ , for better or worse, the crown has landed on my head and I will take full responsibility as the last monarch of this kingdom."

Rui hid his grin, knowing Munto left with full confidence in his queen. Her insecurity may have shone through, but she wasn't a naive girl to believe that she would have instant supporters with her husband gone. She married into the royal family compared to Munto's birthright status.

Still, he couldn't help but think that she forgot one important thing. While she is the wife of the late King Munto and the Queen of the Magical Kingdom, she is Yumemi Hidaka first and foremost. The Girl of Destiny. Savior of the Upper and Lower World. She is more powerful than that of the Outsider and King combined.

Dispersing, Yumemi waited for each member to leave and attend their duties. Rui remained beside her, not yet dismissed.

Nazeal also remained in his seat with a younger member beside him.

Alone, he cleared his throat, "you Majesty, I apologize for my rudeness earlier, but I do urgently advise you to hold off on any declaration of war."

"Really, Nazeal?" Yumemi drummed her fingers along the arm of her chair, watching the wind play with the leaves of a bush just outside the council room. "You advise me of this now and not when the other members are here?"

"I did not wish to publicly-"

"To publicly state your opposition? Because you knew there are many here that disagree with you and would urge me to war?" He held his tongue at her interruption. "Because you are not wrong. You are not wrong that many would verbally attack you for your stance and you are not wrong that I shouldn't be so quick to declare war."

With a smile, he nodded his head and opened his mouth to agree but Yumemi commanded his silence with her hand.

"However, _I_ did not declare war, Nazeal. The Shainans did so the minute they killed _my_ husband, who as it so happens, was _your_ king." The smile faded from his face and a glower returned. "I am simply answering their call with one of my own."

"Nazeal," Rui watched the man carefully, waiting for him to attentively pay attention and when sure he would not interrupt, he spoke, "remember who you are speaking to."

"Of course, General Rui." Nodding respectfully, he stood and bowed to his queen. "I only wish to advise you on the best course of action."

"Thank you, Nazeal, but when I require advice, I will be sure to ask for it." She waved them off and watched as Nazeal and his counterpart left the room.

"Convene with me this evening, Rui. We both have other duties to attend to at the moment." Standing together, her general bowed in agreeance and quickly departed.

After a quiet meal alone with only a servant who kept idle by the door, Yumemi strolled through the gardens to settle her mind.

Ryueri waited for her deep inside the foliage, Toche by her side. He had grown over the years into a strong, young man, filled with beaming potential. Soon, Ryeuri would step down and settle into a quieter life outside of court politics and he would be the new advisor.

"Yumemi, I am sorry." The prophetess didn't even turn but rather, kept her focus solely on the turning waters before her.

Toche bowed at her approach, before slowly backing away and leaving them. He could have stayed, but perhaps this conversation was best between the two women.

"I should be apologizing to you." That shocked the older woman, enough for her to face the queen and let Yumemi see the tears in her lilac eyes. "You raised him."

"And you loved him a thousand times more than this entire kingdom combined." Ryueri extended her hand and Yumemi grasped it firmly. "I am sorry I never saw it coming."

"Can you see him?"

"No." The sob stuck in her throat. "But I am trying."

"Thank you. Please let me know."

"Of course, Yumemi." Ryueri let go and returned her attention to the clear waters. "When you announce the news to the public, let me know and I will join you."

"Thank you, Ryueri."

Yumemi hesitated to leave, but in the end, retreated back into the palace. She saw Toche and quickly beckoned him.

"Your Majesty." He bowed again.

"Please Toche, you are a friend." She ruffled his hair the way she did Chikara's so many years ago - before he had grown too tall for her to comfortably reach. Even with Toche, she had to stretch to brush his blonde locks back from his forehead. "Watch Ryueri for me. Make sure she rests and eats."

"Of course, Yumemi." He smiled at her, blue eyes bright, before tending to his master.

As the sun settled below the islands and torches lit the hallways, Yumemi settled in her plush chair. The same chair Rui had knelt before just yesterday.

Rui entered the study quietly, a servant behind him with refreshments.

"His Majesty would not be pleased to find you dehydrated." The quick explanation brought a rush of warmth through her. Just enough to turn the corners of her mouth.

The servant briskly entered, leaving the tray for Rui to deal with before backing out of the room and closing the door with a soft click. He grabbed the pot of hot water and began to pour her a cup.

"Do you think I'm being rash?" Yumemi didn't want to waste any time.

"Your Grace, I-"

"Oh please, Rui. You have known me since I was a girl, we can do without the formalities." Her words stopped his fumbling hands. Or perhaps it was the exasperation in her voice that let him know she was two steps away from losing her composure.

"I don't believe it is my place to give such an opinion, as K- as Munto was a dear friend of mine. I fear I'll be too biased to give any good input on the matter." Rui handed her her tea and she let the warm porcelain flow into her bones as it seeped.

"Yes, but as your King? Would it be improper to-"

" _Yumemi_... I don't think there's anything you can do, Munto would find improper." He smiled her way, pulling up a chair to sit beside her, a goblet of wine in hand. "It is my duty to advise you in all matters relating to war, and avenging our king, who may or may not be dead, is something I agree completely with. Saying that, I will advise you without bias on how to do so with an efficiency and intelligence best suited to help our cause."

"As expected of you, Rui. Thank you." Together, they sipped their drinks in silence.

"You will announce the news tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Rui opened his mouth to respond, but no noise came out. Rather, his lips set into a straight line.

"Is there a problem?" Perhaps, he rethought her decision? Was it too soon?

"No," his lack of hesitation put her sudden anxiety to ease. "Let the storm come."

Her gut tightened at those words.

* * *

Yumemi paced behind the scarlet curtains, her stomach a heavyweight. Her black skirts scrapped along the floor while her bare feet pattered ahead of them.

"Your Majesty?" She twirled on the balls of her feet at the sound of Rui's worried call. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She bit her lip, then shook her head hard enough to loosen a few tendrils of hair. "No. No, I am not."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"How…" Yumemi turned from him, peeking outside to the crowd that waited. "How did Munto handle this? How did he tell them that everyone and everything was against them because his parents dared to defy the Law?" She turned back to him. "How do I tell them their beloved king is dead and all they have left is me and the war to come?"

"Yumemi," his voice soft, he led her from the curtain by her hand and pulled her close. His hands firmly on her shoulders, he bent his head low and whispered, "you must smile and wave in greeting. Keep your shoulders and head high. Never let them know how hard this is to bear. You are their _rock_."

She nodded, limbs shaking as Ryueri joined them.

"We are with you." She straightened Yumemi's hair and righted her crown. "Whenever you are ready."

Yumemi took a breath for courage and led them out onto the podium. Her people cheered at the sight of her, greeting her with warmth and love. Despite not feeling it, she smiled at them, lips closed and skin crinkling around the eyes.

The gasps and terror that spread through the crowd at her declaration cut her soul deep. Several yelled out in anger but what they said was lost on her as the crowd raged. Guards stiffened as several stepped forward, fists raised.

Shoving her panic down, she raised her hand to quiet the crowd. It took a few minutes, but they settled without a word from her. The guards relaxed as she quelled them.

"I am _Yumemi Hidaka_. The Girl of Destiny. The savior of both the Upper and Lower Worlds. Queen of the Magical Kingdom." Cheers rang out in agreement. "I am _your_ Girl of Destiny. _Your_ savior. _Your_ queen!" The crowd cheered louder, growing restless with every word. "And _I_ give you _my_ word that they will be brought to justice!"

Rui smiled behind her, but as he scanned the crowd, he took notice of the few nobles displeased by her speech. No doubt they agreed with Nazeal.

He turned his attention back to her. How her back remained straight. Head held high as her gaze danced over the people gathered. Her people. Hands delicately placed behind her back in such an unlady-fashion, but not uncommon for a soldier. The lines on her face smoothed out as if stone. Serious, no ounce of pleasure fluttered across her features at the thought of an upcoming war.

Yumemi silenced the crowd once more.

"We are not the same as we were those years ago during the Akuto Crisis. We are a kingdom reborn. _Strengthened_. More powerful than ever. They sought to bring us to our knees. They wanted us to kneel before them. We refused then and we refuse to do so now." Yumemi turned to look at Rui and with his nod of approval, she continued, "I do not wish to go to war so carelessly. I do not wish to punish in anger. As such, I declare war with a heavy heart for the sacrifices we must make once more."

A somberness befell the people as they listened attentively.

"I will not leave injustice unmet as it was not just my husband we lost in their ambush, but the husbands and wives, fathers and mothers, sons and daughters, and brothers and sisters that had followed him. They went in peace and they were answered with violence. So, we shall answer their call with one of our own!" Voice strong and proud, Yumemi finished her speech and turned from the roaring crowd to disappear behind the curtains.

"You inspired the people, Yumemi. That's good." Rui flanked her right as Ryueri flanked her left.

"Indeed. You did well. I will return to the sacred pools in hopes to see something of Munto's fate." Ryueri bowed her head before departing.

"Your Majesty." A noblewoman hurried her steps in order to catch up with the queen and her general. She gave a curt curtsey along with the few ladies that followed her.

"How can I help you, Lady Laverien?" The woman straightened herself at the call of her name, brushing braided apricot hair back over her shoulder.

Yumemi rarely spoke with the lady. In fact, they scarcely said more than greetings at banquets.

"I am sorry for your loss. I know what it feels like to desperately wait for the return of a husband that will never be coming home. However, as queen, I understand that must fall quite hard on your shoulders. The kingdom is a heavy burden to bear and I only wish to pass on a some advice, if you'd have them."

Yumemi quirked an eyebrow at what she offered. It sounded like such a sweet gesture, she had no hesitation in accepting it.

"Of course."

"A lady of rank must always hold virtues true to her heart. A motto to guide her through the courts and storms life may bring. As a lonely queen, I usher you to be humble and penitent in the times coming."

While the advice would have rolled down Yumemi's back with nothing more than a smile and thanks, a raw fury ignited deep inside her gut. Like Nazeal, she wanted her to be quiet in the face of war.

Sneering at the thought, Yumemi spat the words out before she could stop them, "humble and penitent may be damned in the face of this war. Hidden and patient shall be my _motto_."

Yumemi spun on her heel and stalked back into the palace. Rui kept right on her heels, not saying a word of approval or disapproval.

"Spit it out."

"What?" He nearly ran into her with how fast she halted.

"Just spit it out, Rui." Venom laced her tone.

"I have nothing to say." An amused smiled haunted the edges of his lips.

"Nothing?" Her voice wavered, thick from the bundle of emotion that wracked her brain and tore her heart.

"Nothing, Your Majesty. Though, I believe 'hidden and patient' is a good motto to have."

Yumemi laughed at that, stifling it behind her hand. She could hear his own chuckles from behind her.

* * *

"Your Majesty!"

Thundering steps sounded behind her and it took all her will not to scoff at the lord that just stopped her from reaching the dining hall. Rui waited to eat dinner with her.

"Yes?" Smiling pleasantly, Yumemi turned to address him.

"I, along with the other lord and ladies of your court, find it most appropriate to extend this offer to you."

"Really?" If he heard the ice in her tone, he ignored it. Not particularly wise.

"Indeed. We find it best that in this time of need, a union with a strong lord, one with influence and power, would better your cause. No one would find cause to doubt you with a husband by your side."

"Oh? Such as yourself?" He seemed flattered by the suggestion, bowing his head and chuckling.

"I would be humbled."

"You want to be king." It wasn't a question.

As if now just sensing her mood, the humor fled his face.

"I will admit that there have been times I have doubted myself. Especially these last few nights."

"Your Majesty-" He smiled as if she had just proven his point.

The sincerity on her face turned to stone as she glared him down and the memory of these lords and ladies raining down their treachery on her husband in the form of rumors and petty gossip ignited her ire.

"But there is one thing I will never waver on - no matter how many mistakes I have made or will make, I know that I am a better monarch than the entire lot of you combined." Yumemi nearly slapped the lord but refrained. He wasn't worth the sting it would cause.

"Please, I urge you to reconsider. You need someone with a strong head on their shoulders by your side during this time of grief and war."

"I do. They're called my advisors, of which you are not one of them." Haughty, she snapped at his affront, "you insult me and more importantly, you insult my husband's memory." Not entertaining him further, she left him gaping in the hallway.

"The absolute nerve!"

"A marriage proposal already?" Rui was already seated, pouring them both a cup of wine.

"Yes!"

"Munto received quite a bit of pressuring when he took the throne as well."

She snatched the goblet from his outstretched hand.

"I find I am widowed a mere 48 hours and they dare spit on his grave with such offers." She gulped down the alcohol and filled her cup full again.

"I should have warned you. They have no emotion, I swear."

"Clearly." This time, she sipped her drink, pulling the trays of food laid out closer to her.

They ate in silence and when they had their fill, they sat back in their chairs.

"Did you finish what you sought to do today?" Rui picked at the loaf of bread.

While their bodies never required them to eat, Munto never wanted Yumemi to eat by herself and always had a plate made for him. Rui also picked up the habit with a few others and joined the monarchs for their meals when he could.

"There is never enough hours in the day." He nodded to that. "But the nights always have too many."

Sympathy filled his heart at the sorrow in her voice. Her fingers quaked as she traced the edges of her chalice.

"Yumemi?"

"I can hardly breath thinking I'll wake alone forevermore. This morning was so cold and empty without him, Rui."

"You will hardly be alone." Teary eyes shot towards him in surprise. "While I am not Munto, if you allow it, I will gladly dine with you every morning and night." She smiled at his kindness. "And should you ever find the need, my doors are always open when the lords and ladies of the court become unbearingly dull." That succeeded in breaking her grief, if only for a moment, and let laughter bubble from her breast.

"Thank you, Rui."

"Anytime, Yumemi."

Upon the morn, she set out with her entourage, Rui by her side.

Her dark hood covered her blonde locks, a grey neck gaiter covering her mouth and nose. She wore armor plates along her shoulders and down her arms. Another stretched across most of her chest, a strap reaching up to wrap around her shoulder and down her back. They were all painted to blend into her dark clothing. A small, steel dagger strapped to her lower back, sheathed in dark wood with silver designs around its tip and opening.

The men that followed her dawned their own dark clothing. Yumemi had to admit, it was weird seeing Rui without his usual light cerulean hues.

They traveled to the edges of Holgooze where they were greeted by ambassadors from both Holgooze and Ond. No Shanian ambassador came.

"Queen Yumemi." They bowed in regal greeting, hands folded properly in front of them and hidden in their sleeves.

"Ambassadors." Uncloaking herself, she dipped her chin down in greeting. "What brings you here?"

"We urge you to not seek war, but rather finish the peace King Munto sought," brash in his confidence, the ambassador from Holgooze smiled at her amicably.

"Peace? The same peace my husband worked hard to procure? The same peace that led him and his men to be ambushed and murdered?" Searing white pumped through her veins, she all but growled the words, "their immoral acts against my kingdom - against _me_ \- are a declaration of war in itself. We are merely _answering_ their call."

"You would have to pass through our lands. We will not permit you." Holgooze had a shaky alliance with the Magical Kingdom, but their will was weak after the death of their king and the grave loss of land during the Crisis.

They were still attempting to restore themselves.

"Do not assume I don't possess the power to crush you as well."

"Your Grace..." His voice shook, but the ambassador did his best to keep his head held high.

She restored these lands. She restored these people. She ended the Crisis they brought upon their own heads.

Yumemi refrained from mentioning it.

She held up her hand to stop his blabbering. She had been a bit rash in her words and sought to calm the Heavenly being down.

"We do not want war with you. However, I will not allow you to stand in my way after they butchered my husband while he sought peace."

Besides, Edna appeared in support of her thus far. It wouldn't be a direct route, but her armies could pass through the south to reach Shainan.

"Perhaps a means of peace can be arranged." The ambassador of Ond finally spoke, stepping forward quite timidly to address her.

"You think they want peace now?"

"Your Majesty, I am sure this is a misunderstanding. We do not wish to stand against you. If anything, we want to stand with you. As trusted allies." His charming smile did nothing to dull her fire, rather it only fueled the flames more. "I have spoken with the Shainans and I believe an agreement can be reached."

"And how would you propose that?"

Rui stiffened beside her. They both knew where this would lead.

Yumemi needed him to say it.

"The Shainan prince is a fine, young bachelor. I am sure you can see where this is going?"

"No, I cannot. Spell it out for me."

Lay this offer out on the table so she could spit it back in his face.

He sighed, "I am proposing an alliance between your two great kingdoms through marriage. It would save us all from war and allow you to save your status."

Yumemi raised a brow at that.

"Save face?"

"You are the Girl of Destiny. You should not curry favor to one kingdom or the other. It is an abuse of power."

"Abuse of power to protect _my_ kingdom?" Amused, she turned to look back at her group, all of who recognized the fire in her gaze. "Interesting choice of words."

"You are the queen of the Magical Kingdom but you are the Girl of Destiny - a pure source of Akuto that should not be used for war! We only wish to save you from dishonor." He made it sound like this was all for her. What she could lose or what she could gain.

"I do not need saving." Akuto glowed at her fingertips. Refined energy pulled directly from the root. "I will certainly never bow to a man, more importantly, a _foreigner_." She spat the words, forgetting she too was once a foreigner to her kingdom, but those times have long passed. "I will face every threat to my domain with sword drawn. I will spill as much blood as I have to to keep my people secure. And _any_ who stand in my way shall burn."

The ambassadors paled at her threat and at the Akuto that charged the air around them.

"Return to your craven kings and the Shainans and let them know that I will not rest until their king is bleeding at my feet for the treachery against my husband and his men."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: Gloria Regali by Tomme Profitt ft. Fleurie ( watch?v=fn_m9FDPuuw)
> 
> Playlist of amazing YT videos: ( playlist?list=PLXY-OQziSPk_Z8zmxT6UyM-a1N-6-NoMI)
> 
> Outfit Inspirations:
> 
> Announcement: pin/788411478503516283/
> 
> Meeting the Ambassadors: pin/788411478503305592/
> 
> Quotes: Not all verbatim, but they inspired a lot of Yumemi's dialogue
> 
> "I am not a woman, I am a queen." - Not sure
> 
> "I'm aware I'm surrounded by people who feel they can do the job better. Strong people, more natural leaders, better suited for leading from the front, making a mark, but for better or worse, the crown has landed on my head." - Queen Elizabeth II, The Crown
> 
> "If I require advice, I will ask for it." - Queen Victoria, Victoria
> 
> "Don't you know I love you a thousand times more than Catherine ever did!?" - Anne Boleyn, Tudors
> 
> "Smile and wave and never let them know how hard it is to bear." - Lord M, Victoria
> 
> "Humble and Penitent may be damned. Hidden and patient that will be my motto." - Elizabeth of York, The White Princess
> 
> "There have been times I doubted my own judgment, but there is one thing of which I'm quite certain, that how many mistakes I have or have yet to make, I know I am a better monarch then you could ever be." Queen Victoria, Victoria
> 
> "There cannot be enough hours in the day of a queen, and her nights have too many." - Not sure
> 
> "Do not assume I no longer possess the power to crush you." - Anne Boleyn, Tudors
> 
> "I need no one to save me. I will bow to no man. I will face every threat to my reign with sword in hand and any who stand in my way shall fall." - Queen Elizabeth, Reign


	12. Tire of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Two in one evening!
> 
> T for couple stuff and this was early in their marriage.
> 
> (Also, none of this is any particular order or even connects in case you were curious about the baby and how that fitted around the war - it didn't.)

"Munto?" The scratching of his pen came to a swift halt before he gently lifted its tip and placed it into its proper holder.

"Yes, love?" He leaned back, giving his queen his undivided attention.

"Can I ask you something?" Yumemi remained timidly by the door.

In fact, she hadn't even bothered to enter the room fully. She fitted herself as much as she could into the crack she formed between the door frame and the door. The feathery light hues of orange, blue and silver of her dress pooled around her ankles.

"Of course." Munto waved her in and leaned back in his chair.

He quirked a brow as she slowly entered, careful to close the door as softly as she could and stand before him. Her hands twisted nervously in front of her and she dare not look him in the eye.

"Yumemi? What's wrong?"

"Can you promise me that should you ever tire of me that you'd tell me first?"

"Tire of you?" He stood from his chair. A silent rage bubbled in his chest.

How dare she throw herself away so callously after all they have been through together? How dare she doubt his faith - his oath to serve only her?

"Yes. Would you tell me?" Yumemi peeked up at him from beneath lush lashes.

"Why would I ever tire of my dreamer?" Caging his rage, he rounded his desk to pull her in close. "Yumemi, you are the _love of my life_. You had me wrapped around your finger before you entered high school. There is no other I would love, save you. No other I would allow in my bed."

Munto pressed his forehead to her own, hands roaming her bareback and cradling her gently to his chest.

"What brought all this on?" Murmuring in her hair, he kissed the crown of her head.

"Well, you're a king…"

"Yes, and you are a queen."

"Not the point." Yumemi pushed against his chest so that she could gaze up at him. "As a king, I know there are a lot of… distractions to be had around and outside of the palace." She caught the look in his eyes and held her thumb to his lips to silence him. "And should you ever find the day where you want to seek another, I just wanted to hear it first from you…"

"Yumemi, have I ever done or said anything that would make you lose faith in me?" Voice quivering, warm hands engulfed her cheeks as his thumbs brushed a trail just beneath her eye.

A panic rose in her chest at his ache. It worsened the one she carried in her chest the minute she came to this realization.

"No! Just-"

"I would never in a million years look twice at any other woman than you," despite the harshness of his tone, his voice barely rose above a whisper. His hurt and anger battled one another to be enunciated. "As king, I have a large weight on my shoulders and there are many who would love to take advantage of that. I will never let them and you shouldn't either."

His hands trailed from her face, his anger conceding to his pain, and traveled over her collared neck and shoulder returning to her exposed, lower back where he tucked her in under his chin. One hand splayed across her spine while the other trailed goosebumps back to her neck. Tendrils of goldie lockes tickled his fingers from where they came loose of her low, twisted bun.

"My queen, I fell in love with the idea of having someone by my side who would never take advantage of my vulnerability but rather defend my life and honor when I am down. And that someone was you."

Hands gripping his shirt, Yumemi kissed at his nape, following where she could feel his blood thump beneath her tongue. She pecked along his chin until she pressed a cheeky caress to the corner of his mouth.

Munto turned his head to crash his lips against hers. In his vulgarity, his fingers burrowed themselves into her hair. The bun came partially untied, falling more and more as they tugged at one another.

Frantic, his hands grabbed at her dress until he could feel smooth skin beneath his. Until he could lift her from the floor and have her legs wrap around his lean waist.

He set her on his desk.

Yumemi pulled away, her attention stolen as his jacket got caught on one of his buttons. He easily dissipated the fabric with a wave of his hand before returning to explore her mouth further.

Munto pulled away with a growl. Another part of him grew hard and heavy at the sight of her leaned back on his desk, dress tugged dangerously low, hair a golden mess, and usual cherry mouth a dark, plump wine.

"Now, tell me. Who has been whispering lies in your ear?" His chest heaved and he strained against his pants to finish what they started.

"Nobody - honest! I just see the way they look at you and…" She bit her lip, her tongue tracing the edges. An unbecoming blush rose to her cheeks and he was quick to dismiss her embarrassment.

There was nothing to be embarrassed about - she should always speak up of any concerns she may have regarding him. Though he would readily admit, this all could have been handled in a better way.

"Dearest, you are the queen of the Magical Kingdom. The Girl of Destiny. Savior to both the Heavens and Lower World. _My wife_." His lips brushed her own. "You flatter them to even dwell on their names."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit inspiration:
> 
> pin/749075350508420465/
> 
> "You are the queen. You flatter her to even dwell on her name." - Cecily Neville, Duchess of York, The White Queen
> 
> Came from this video done on "Betrayed Queens": watch?v=7isS5YXzegk


	13. Dressing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive material below. SUPER short chapter.

“What about this one, Ichiko?!” Yumemi pulled at the skirt of her dress, hips shimmying as she did so. 

“Uh… sure?” At her blonde friend’s glance, she pulled an uncertain smile. “What exactly would this dress be for?” 

“Oh, you know…” Yumemi flashed her smile that made her friend groan. 

“Alright, alright. Just pose already.” 

* * *

Munto drummed his fingers on his desk, rereading the same line for the third time. Yet, no more words came to mind and he finally set aside his inkwell and pen. 

Metal vibrated through the wood and he jumped, slamming his ribcage against the desk as he hurried to grab the device. He flipped it open, handling the small thing with care in his larger palm. 

_ How do you like this one? _

A smile stretched across his face. Yumemi had asked if he’d be too busy as she wanted to send him pictures of some dresses she’d had her eye on for quite some time. He moved some meetings around to accommodate the estimated time she gave. 

Beneath her text was the picture file and he quickly opened it. 

Yumemi stood in a dressing room, large enough for her and her friends. She blew him a cheeky kiss as her pose, bending slightly to give him a full view of her cleavage. As if her dress didn’t already do that. 

Black leather hugged every inch of her body. A silver zipper ran down the front, stopping just below her breasts. 

A surge of heat left his brain dizzy as all the blood rushed south. His little dreamer had such an imagination. Something he’d come to appreciate over years. Something she had used to wrap him around her little finger like a swap of cotton candy. And she did love cotton candy.


	14. Isn't This What Couples Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could gift individual chapters but apparently not - Ari this is for you <3
> 
> I don't feel like the title has anything to do with the actual chapter but oh well.  
> Also, rated T or M? Not sure. Highly suggestive.

"Munto!"

Boots halted on the stone flooring. The regal posture melted as he turned, lines crinkling his face with a bright, toothy grin. His hands extended slightly out, palms open in warm welcome.

"Yumemi." She stopped just short of him, a bag in hand.

Munto chuckled gently, tugging her by her elbow for a light embrace. Her gift bag ruffled as it got wedged between her and him.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Excited, she pulled back to extend the plain blue bag.

This was not a holiday unknown to him by any means. She had educated him over the years of the Lower World's plentiful culture and holidays, however, he had not been expecting her this early in the day - a little past noon.

"I was not expecting you until dinner… Have the plans changed?"

With a beaming smile, Yumemi shook her head, sending springy curls flying. They settled onto her shoulders and down her back as she refocused her eager gaze on him.

"No, I just didn't want to wait."

"Alright, shall we head to the gardens or…?"

"That's okay with me." Yumemi didn't hesitate to loop her arm with his.

Munto still remembered her pink cheeks and never wavering smile that was mere moments from a full blown grin. Her curled hair had been done for the special day thanks to Suzume.

In the gardens, he sifted through the sparkling white tissue paper. He pulled from the bottom a pair of trunks. Bright yellow with red cherries printed all over. His first thought at seeing them had been _her_. Her golden hair. Her cherry lips.

"Let me explain." Yumemi pulled at her top until she exposed a part of her bra. One that matched the print of his new undergarment. "There's this website and you can get matching undies as a couples' thing. So I thought…"

A pretty pink coated her cheeks in embarrassment rather than the happiness that had been there minutes prior. Her emerald eyes were downcast to watch the grass bend to the breeze.

"Matching, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Munto nuzzled her, a grin finding its way to his face.

"I think its a lovely idea."

So, why had, only a month later, Yumemi huddled herself against the doorframe of the bathroom, a fluffy robe wrapped tightly around her? Munto's White Day gift had been inspired by her idea of matching outfits.

On previous dates, he had humored her with matching scarves or shirts or entire outfits. The thought made her extremely happy and it never bothered him. He had been confused by her Valentine's gift as they'd be the only ones to know they matched, but he supposed that was the point. And it made her happy to find after dinner he had changed into the trunks she had given him.

"Did you find it too much?" Munto cocked his head at his flustered girlfriend of six years.

"When you said it was similar to what I got you last month… I thought something very different."

"I see. Does it not follow the holiday rules?" His question had been a cheeky one - he knew it very well did.

"It does..." She squirmed in her spot.

Her discomfort weighed on him.

"Do you want me to take it back?"

"No!" Fury snapped her eyes up to finally meet his own.

Okay…

He had done his best to drill into her head that should she feel any discomfort in any situation, she could simply tell him. He'd never criticize or hold it over her, but she wouldn't yield. She always wanted to attempt and see it through, her distress be damned.

Munto didn't want to press further but if he backed out, Yumemi would be offended.

"Would it help if I show you what I got to match?" Curiosity filled her gaze.

Her eyes trailed over his clothed body. Piece by piece she stripped him bare, her imagination taking over.

Yumemi wetted her lips with a flick of her tongue.

Golden eyes narrowed and a bit of fang peeked out as he smirked. Her anxiety had eased a bit.

Slowly, Munto began to remove his jacket, followed by his shirt. Her heated gaze followed as his long fingers unzipped his fly and shoved his pants down.

To match her white, fishnet teddy and collar, he had worn a similar pair of boxer briefs that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. He strained against the cheap fabric and the cool air that caressed him.

Yumemi bit her lip, failing miserably at hiding her smile.

"I told you we would match."

"So I see…" She approached, hands clutching her robe.

Munto gently pried one away to kiss her palm.

"I'm here to serve my queen."

"I'm not a queen," she giggled, fingers curling by his cheek as he continued to kiss down her wrist.

"Alright, princess then."

"And you're a king." Yumemi poked his cheek, smiling as she teased him.

"Not tonight I'm not." His seriousness quieted her. "Tonight, I am yours to do with as you please, Mistress."

Heart pounding, Yumemi's eyes danced across his face. His eyes had darkened to an amber, watching her with hooded lids and thick lashes. Soft lips pressed tenderly against her flesh. He could feel her racing pulse and couldn't help but tease the spot with his tongue.

Lust shadowed her bright emeralds. A thrumming began between her legs at the thought of him ever being submissive to her. The idea would usually offend her. Munto was a king and she'd never allow someone to even look at him with such disgrace. But, the thought of him kneeling before her in the low glow of his candlelit bedroom...

Yumemi shrugged her robe off and let it slip down to the floor. She reached out, cool hands splayed across his pecs. His heart thumped powerfully underneath her fingers.

Her fingers fell, tickling his skin as they made their way south and she cupped him in her hand.

"Maybe we can try to match each other next time?" A low purr erupted from his chest at the suggestion.

"If it pleases my love."

His words pleased her as she caressed his shaft with her forefinger.

"What else would you do to please me?" His head spun as her words blew against his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Yumemi's about 20 at this point if they officially began dating when she was 14-ish/beginning of HS - that's what I'm going for.  
> meundies has several undies with the cherry print I had in mind.


	15. Amaterasu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late #nationalhornyday fic.
> 
> Amaterasu is known as the "Great Goddess" or "Great Spirit who shines in the Heavens" which is namely why I chose it because Yumemi fits the second description, no?
> 
> Um… anyway, I'm really ******* sorry as this is going to be the only thing censored. I mean it's not that filthy but it's flirty and has roleplay and sex obviously. I'm being a bit dramatic here, but I haven't wrote about roleplay like ever so I don't know how this came out. It's not heavy roleplay, I guess, but the idea is there.
> 
> Rated M - again, really ******* sorry. Mind any errors.

"Is this what you envisioned?"

Munto turned at the sound of his wife's voice. Dressed in thin cloth, she stood by the bathroom, hand on hip.

Bare and vulnerable to her gaze, a flood of heat raced south. Chills were left in its wake and he couldn't help but shiver.

Yumemi smiled as her eyes at first lingered on the lower portion of his body before trailing upward. She seemed to appreciate his body's reaction to the outfit she chose for tonight's theme.

She sauntered over.

The skirt she wore was a light fabric of sparkling purple and blue hues. It wrapped around from hip to hip in the back with only a transparent strip in the front to hang between her creamy thighs.

"Cat got your tongue?" Golden bracelets clinked as one hand came to rest over his heart.

He visibly gulped, making her smile widen, before hoarsely whispering, "perhaps."

As she pulled back, his gaze wandered over her delicate skin. Her bare stomach with that perfect 'v' that he could see even underneath her skirt. Both wrists had golden bracelets that chimed with every move she made, matched by golden tassel earrings. He bit his cheek at the bra-top she wore. Made of white silk, it cupped both breasts delicately - just like he wanted to. It took effort not to reach out and massage them in his palms.

Body swaying as she cocked a hip and tilted her head in amusement, Munto gave in to the urge. It nearly made him moan. Warm beneath the fabric. Taunt at his touch.

"Tsk, I thought you'd be well behaved," Yumemi slapped his hand away and stepped further back. Out of reach.

The straps of her top crossed against her collarbone and wrapped around her throat like a choker. When she lifted her chin, making sure to glare at him down the bridge of her nose, it tugged the warm nestle her bosom sat in.

Another chill raced over his skin. He felt an equal tug at his cock.

"My apologies." Munto bowed his head.

"All's forgiven." The jingle of her jewelry rang in his ears. Apparently, his brain had no blood left as it buzzed. "I'm sure you'll make it up to me?" Her hands cupped his face.

He nodded numbly.

Munto tried to refocus. He cradled her hands in his own, kissing her knuckles tenderly.

Hoarse and low, his breath tickled her skin, "and how should I worship my goddess tonight?"

Yumemi tilted his chin up, crashing her lips to his. In frenzied passion, she tugged at his bottom lip. Her tongue filled his mouth. It was her right to conquer him as such. To demand absolute submission.

He bent his knees, giving her the advantage. Cupping her bottom, he lifted her, letting her legs wrap around his lean torso. She rubbed against him and even though the fabric of her skirt blocked any real skin-to-skin contact, he could feel her wetness. It easily soaked the cloth.

Ruby lips and pinkened cheeks. Two pearly teeth peeking out to bite those ruby lips. Thick lashes fanned those pinkened cheeks.

She appeared pleased. Even satiated.

One hand wrapped around the side of his neck. Her thumb just over his thrumming pulse. The other tangled itself in his hair. It kept his head lowered and almost tucked under her chin.

She towered over him still.

Yet, even as her lids hid shining emeralds and her chin was raised well above him, her hunger radiated from every pore in her body.

How foolish of him to think a mere kiss would ever satisfy such a being.

Yumemi licked her already moist lips. She smiled down at him, her thumb brushing across his bruised lower lip.

"Shall we see what that tongue can do?" She settled down on his hips, his hands taking more of the weight.

Wordlessly, Munto carried her to the bed. A rumble began in his stomach as she nuzzled his neck.

"Hungry?"

His rumble turned into a heady purr.

"Not for food."

Yumemi dragged him down to her side. She quickly straddled his waist, loving how she pressed against him. Teasing him, her lips ghosted over his before pressing just below his ear.

He strained underneath her, groaning at the soft contact. Unable to stop, his hips pushed up to grind gently. He expected her to roll off of him at the offense.

She giggled in his ear before licking from the base of his eat to the tip. In pure agony, she returned his earlier lapse in control full force and blew a cool stream of air across his ear.

"Eager, aren't we?" At his moan, she pulled back. "Don't fret, love, I'm eager too."

She flicked the skinny strip of her skirt aside, placing her wet labia on his stomach. There she continued to rock her hips. Then, she slowly lowered herself across his chest to press her lips to his.

Unlike before, Yumemi sampled his mouth methodically. Her breasts created wonderful friction in rhythm to both her tongue and hips.

Munto held his sign of frustration as she retreated. That feeling eased as her nose trailed a path to the base of his neck. A spot she'd suckle and tease to her heart's content.

He had no idea how long he laid underneath her. She trailed across his collarbone, biting and kissing his sun-kissed skin. Never rushing. Just leisurely strolling across his skin with her lips and tongue and teeth. Like rose petals and thorns.

She even found a few spots on his chest to leave her mark.

Yumemi rolled off him, murmuring in delight. He didn't wait. He sat up, nudged her knees apart and set his mouth to work.

His hands massaged her thighs. Slow and gently. His lips lingered caressingly.

His tongue stroked delicate skin. Giving rise to goosebumps.

Then, his teeth nipped, but only at first. They barely grazed over her. On the second pass, they trapped a piece of skin, suckling with a gentle tongue. Not enough to leave a mark. No, only enough for pleasurable sighs to escape her.

Eventually, his mouth had made its way across her inner thigh and to the nestle of curls. He could smell that heady scent. The scent of her wet sex.

A hand brushed through his hair, blunt fingernails scraping his scalp. Her fingers grasped his hair when he blew a stream of cool air. He was _teasing_ her.

"Mun-" She choked on her words as his tongue rushed out. It teased the lips of her sex, giving him barely a taste.

Barely a taste would _not_ do.

Munto grabbed hold of her hips, pushing them into the mattress. Hungrier than before, his tongue lapped at her juices. Exploring her outer cavern until he found its pearly treasure.

Erect, her clit wasn't hard to find. He did try to take his time. He really did. But the scent of pleasure filled his nose and tingled his taste buds. Intoxicating.

He licked and suckled, her moans, her squirming, heightened his own pleasure. Encouraged him - no, commanded him to continue.

"Munto!" Her toes curled, hips bucking.

Determined, he growled low, teeth-gnashing. His cock protested. So close. Yet, he dared not enter her.

His tongue returned to work.

Yumemi's teeth ground together, jaw locking as she desperately tried to push herself further up into him. His grasp on her hips never wavered.

Her back arched, her cry of pleasure echoing around them.

As her spasms faded, her fingers loosened their hold on his locks. His scalp would be bruised come morning. She gently massaged him, almost apologetically, as he laved at her entrance. Like a dog with peanut butter.

Yumemi tugged on a red strand. A signal to stop.

Munto pulled back. His nose trailed up, through her curls and followed her 'v' until he reached her hip. He brushed her skirt aside to tenderly suckle her hip bone.

Yumemi hummed in response. Mostly amused. Once again, she tugged at his hair.

With a resigned sigh, Munto laid next to her. He nuzzled her shoulder with his cock hard against her hip.

She scratched at his whiskered cheek.

"You were very good." Munto kissed her fingers in response. "Perhaps you deserve a reward?"

Another test.

"I am always rewarded when I get the honor of pleasing you, my goddess." His lips tickled her skin.

Not quite rehearsed with each word measured carefully as if he had taken a great deal of time to consider his answer, but he didn't hesitate. Only pausing to breathe his words to life.

Yumemi pushed him onto his back. His eyes widened, mouth a bit agape, and if he had the ears of a cat, they would surely have been pulled flat against his skull. Biting her lip to keep her laughter at bay, she straddled his waist. His hands froze in mid-air, unsure of how to proceed. He didn't want her to get up. Not when pure heaven sat on his navel.

"That's a very good answer, _Munto_." His name rolled off her tongue like a blessing. "A rather good answer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Munto > https:// reactionimage.org/ 671426491.html
> 
> Yumemi > https:// www.deviantart.com/ axsens/art/Kanna-Godness-815316329


End file.
